


Not-Kissing

by Sangerin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander!angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-Kissing

Xander excelled at not-kissing. He and Cordelia had not-kissed for the better part of six months. Until he and Willow had not-kissed, not-groped, and not-cheated. And then he and Faith had not-screwed.

He’d be extra-crispy-popular if Cordy ever knew about that. She’d been ready to burn him on any convenient stake for a few little smoochies -- not-smoochies -- with Willow. Actual sex with Faith - the girl who stolen the eyes of Sunnydale’s jocks from their rightful focus on Cordelia? St Catherine’s wheel was a possibility. Or the rack.

He watched Cordelia walk past and wondered who she was not-kissing now.


End file.
